kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Après Hank, le Deluge
Après Hank, le Deluge is the one hundred-sixty-fourth episode of King of the Hill. It was first aired on March 21, 2004. The season 8 episode was written by Kit Boss, and directed by Gary McCarver. Synopsis Arlen is plagued with heavy rain. While others prepare to evacuate to the Tom Laundry Middle School, Bill, in his Army uniform, lays on his bed due to him being a state of depression. As the Hills prepare to leave, Hank (being a part of the Red Cross) goes to look for more people and prepare for the flood. Meanwhile, Bill, finally coaxed to leave, goes down to the school. Hank, meanwhile, notices the flood getting worse and heads for the floodgates at Tut Rampy Dam. He discovers no one there and the red phone ringing. He answers it and is told to do a complicated task: There are cracks in the gates and the gates must be opened to relieve pressure or the gates will burst, destroying most of South Arlen. At the school, the Soupanousinphone's arrive. They look around the gym and see a little boy crying and two ladies fighting over a cot. Kahn says that chaos is already brewing. Minh reminds Khan they need to find a place to set up. They notice the stage and run to it. Meanwhile, Bill meets a worker delivering cinnamon buns to the shelter. Bill takes them in himself and the people mistake him for a worker (due to his uniform). Down at the gates, Hank notices the cracks getting bigger and, in desperation, opens the gates. Bill, having been made leader, does childish things (such as choosing drinks) and is applauded by the group. Hank arrives at the shelter, but is blamed for destroying an outlet mall and several homes. As he tries to explain himself, he finds Everett, the man who left the floodgates. The crowd does not listen and dubs Hank "Flooder." As people begin wasting supplies, Hank is placed in a cage for punishment by Kahn, Bill's right hand man. Bill begins to notice food is running out and blames Hank, which the mislead people believe. Then, Kahn is thrown in the cage with Hank for committing an "offense". The two use a weight lifting machine in the cage to break the gate. It is revealed to be a trick to turn Hank in and to give Kahn his position back. As Bill tells Hank about his feeling of respect and power, Hank realizes the flood is over and has been for days. Bill then opens the door, revealing the clear, sunny day outside. Bill is still treated like a respected leader while Hank is treated rudely by others. Meanwhile Peggy tries to prevent Bobby from regressing from "shelter shock" and in the end Peggy regresses while Bobby, Joseph and Connie fool around in the school while Dale attempts to build an ark. Stinger Quote 'Dale: '"Pretty yar, huh?" Gallery Screen Shot 2017-03-07 at 1.53.44 PM.png vlcsnap-00576.png vlcsnap-00577.png vlcsnap-00578.png vlcsnap-00579.png vlcsnap-00580.png vlcsnap-00581.png vlcsnap-00583.png vlcsnap-00584.png vlcsnap-00585.png vlcsnap-00586.png vlcsnap-00587.png vlcsnap-00588.png vlcsnap-00589.png vlcsnap-00593.png vlcsnap-00594.png vlcsnap-00596.png vlcsnap-00597.png vlcsnap-00598.png vlcsnap-00600.png vlcsnap-00602.png vlcsnap-00603.png vlcsnap-00604.png vlcsnap-00605.png vlcsnap-00607.png vlcsnap-00608.png vlcsnap-00610.png vlcsnap-00611.png vlcsnap-00612.png vlcsnap-00613.png vlcsnap-00614.png vlcsnap-00615.png vlcsnap-00616.png Stinger Quote Dale: "Pretty yare, huh? (wood cracks, screams)" Behind the scenes *The french episode title translates to "Hank, after the flood." This is a reference to a comment made by King Louis XV towards the end of his reign. *While preparing for the flood, Bobby is seen carrying Nintendo 64 controllers. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes involving Tom Landry Middle School